Just Friends
by SpobyMakesFlan
Summary: Spencer claims that she and Toby are just friends, but that changes when her friends catch her doing some naughty things with him over time.


**Chapter 1**

"Hey Spence," Toby said, walking up to his crush. "H-how are you?"

"Oh. I'm good," she said, blushing a little. "Is your football game next Friday?"

"Yeah, it's our first game of the season!" he exclaimed, smiling. He wanted to ask her to come. "I know you're not a fan of football, but..." he couldn't do it. He was too chicken. Before he could man up, the bell rang.

She sighed and said, "Well, I'll talk to you later. It's time for class now. Bye."

He nodded his head as his crush left.

"Was that Toby?" Hanna asked, sliding next to her friend. The pair of friends began to walk to their class together. They had chemistry.

Spencer nodded her head.

"Did he say anything?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not much," Spencer said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Hanna said.

"Tell me!" Spencer demanded, grabbing her arm.

"God Spence, it's nothing. Let it go," Hanna said, sitting down.

The brunette sighed as she and her friend walked to their chemistry class.

"Hello there, ladies," Noel Kahn said, stepping in front of them before they could walk into class.

"Oh, hey Noel," Hanna said, smiling. Spencer just offered a sheepish wave. She wasn't really friends with Noel. He was more of Hanna's friend.

"Sup Hanna," Noel said, grinning. "I've been looking for you. I'm having a party tonight. It's Friday night, I'm grabbing some people and telling them to meet at my cabin for a party. There'll be drinks, music, and all that shit. Bring your little posse and have some fun tonight. Spread the word! Everyone's invited. Unless I hate them. Then I'm kicking them out."

Hanna laughed and said, "Okay, I'll be sure to do so. All four of us will be there tonight."

"Wh—" Spencer began.

"Awesome!" Noel exclaimed before she could finish. "I'll see you girls there."

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked with a glare.

"Signing us up for Noel's party," Hanna said, shrugging her shoulders. "Come on Spence, let loose, it's a Friday! Besides, the kid really knows how to party, so if you're looking for an unforgettable weekend, you know his party is the way to go. If you want, you can invite your little boyfriend. He said it's an open invite."

"Toby?" Spencer said, shaking her head. "Hanna, he's not my boyfriend! There's nothing going on between us. Why can't you see that? He's just a friend."

"Well, because _friends_ don't flirt with each other, hold hands, and send cute texts," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "That's what a boyfriend is for."

Spencer blushed a little.

"He's just a really good friend, okay?" Spencer snapped.

Hanna grabbed her hands.

"What the hell, Hanna?" Spencer asked, trying to break away. "We have to get to class! You're going to make us late!"

Hanna let go with a laugh.

"No I'm not. Calm down, okay? I'm just showing you how freaking weird it is to hold hands with your friend!" Hanna yelled. "Everyone sees it but you. You totally have a crush on Toby."

"Your experiment right here means nothing," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "You're a girl, you grabbed my hands, and that's just weird. He's a guy, and he's my guy friend. It doesn't matter when it's him. I'm not a lesbian. Save it for Emily, please."

Hanna snorted and said, "You two are so lame for each other. I know it'll happen."

"It won't," Spencer objected and walked in the chemistry lab.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the school. Toby walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey there. How was school?" he asked, walking next to her.

"Oh, it was good," she responded, feeling herself getting tense as their shoulders brushed against each other. "Did Noel invite you to his party tonight?"

"Yeah!" Toby exclaimed. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Hanna told him we're going, but I'm not really sure," she said with a sigh.

"Come!" Toby exclaimed, grinning. "I won't have any fun without you, so you have to go, Spence. It'll be so much fun. We can just kick back, and just forget about school for once. Maybe we can even dance a little."

She didn't know if he was referring to a slow dance or not. They started to face each other, and he took both of her hands. Was this what Hanna meant? It felt romantic. They both seemed to not show any sign of moving further. They just stood there and held hands. It was weird, exactly as weird as Hanna's description of it.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding her head. "I'll go."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

There was about an hour left until Noel's party started. Spencer was shuffling through her closet. She really had nothing to wear! Well, nothing that would look good at a party. She cursed herself for always dressing so preppy. And even with the cute clothes she had, she didn't know how to make them work. She wasn't Hanna. She didn't know why she was trying so hard for this one party. Maybe it was because Toby was going? Who was the kidding? That was the reason.

"Hey there, bookworm," Hanna said, sliding into her friend's bedroom.

"Hanna!" Spencer cried, closing her closet nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you're going to the party, so I decided I could drop you," Hanna told her. "Your mom let me in. So, what are you doing? Picking out a sexy outfit to please your boy Toby?" The blonde giggled as she chewed her gum at an obnoxious volume.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I was just looking for something to wear."

"Let me help you," Hanna said, opening her closet. "I can work with this."

After a few minutes of shuffling and arranging, Hanna declared that she had a great and sexy outfit for Spencer to wear that night. She laid it out on the bed. Her top would be a cute and girly muscle shirt, and a pair of high waisted shorts.

"Han, I haven't worn this stuff in... forever," Spencer mumbled. "It was just that gift that you and Aria gave me. I don't dress like this."

"Well, I guarantee that you're going to look so sexy that Toby will be dying to get you alone," Hanna said with a smirk.

Spencer didn't even object her Toby comment that time. She smiled at her blonde friend, grabbed the outfit, and slowly walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Hanna drove the girls to the party. On the way, they picked up Aria and Emily. They drove to Noel's cabin. Everyone already knew that location, since he had thrown so many parties there over the years of high school. When they arrived, there was already club-like music blasting loudly.

Walking into the party, the first thing Spencer saw was Toby Cavanaugh. He was drinking something and talking to another girl. Spencer's heart was sinking when she saw that. When he noticed Spencer, he grinned and said goodbye to the girl he was talking to, and ran up to her. In front of all her friends, he hugged her tight.

"Hey Spence!" he exclaimed. "You came! I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show up. You wanna walk with me?"

She nodded her head, and walked away from her friends. But, she was still jealous that he was talking to some other girl. Who the hell was she, anyways?

"You want a drink?" he offered, looking over at her.

"I don't..." she started nervously.

Peer pressure was always something she tried to avoid. Alcohol was never something she wanted to start.

"Not like that," he said, chuckling. "Did you think I was drinking beer or something? This is fruit punch." She laughed loudly, glancing into the cup. It was fruit punch!

"Oh!" Spencer laughed. "Then sure, I'll drink some."

He smiled and poured some fruit punch into a cup for her.

"So, you came here with your friends tonight?" Toby asked, and she nodded her head. "Cool, but I hope they won't mind if you stay with me instead. I'm a bit of a thief." He grinned as he put his arm around Spencer. "Drink up."

She accepted the fruit punch into her hands.

"Thanks," she said. "They won't mind, I'm sure. Hanna has Caleb, Emily has Paige, and Aria... well, she's dancing with Jason since Ezra can't be here. He is a teacher, after all."

"Yeah, I know they're in love and all, but I still find it super weird that Aria's dating our English teacher!" Toby cried, sipping his fruit punch again. "Wanna sit with me?"

She nodded her head, and they took a seat on the dock of his cabin. There were drunks dancing and grinding against each other all over the place. These two were pretty sure they were some of the only people not drinking alcoholic beverages.

"Load me up with more beer!" Noel yelled, running all over the place.

Toby laughed.

"Everyone here is so... crazy," he said, smiling a little bit.

"Well, they're drunk," Spencer reminded. "I've always wondered why the hell Noel's parents don't give two craps about what he does."

"Eric's in college, so I guess they're satisfied with having one successful kid," Toby said, shrugging.

"I guess," she said, and sipped her fruit punch.

He glanced at her outfit for a moment.

"Is that new?" he asked.

"Hanna picked it out," Spencer responded shakily. Did he hate it?

"It looks really good on you," he said, smiling. "You always look amazing, though, so I'm not surprised."

"Nice save," she said, rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a save," he sincerely said. "I meant it, Spence. You always look good. Why do you always underestimate how beautiful you are? I don't think I've ever met someone as gorgeous as you."

She felt herself getting nervous.

"Well, most guys take an interest in girls like the one you were talking to when I got here," Spencer said, sighing. "Who is she, anyways?"

He laughed and said, "Brittany? She's some slut. She is a pretty flirty girl, but that's not what I want in a girl. What do you mean guys only take an interest in girls like Brittany? They all just want sex from her. When it comes to you, guys want a real relationship."

"How would you know what guys want in me?" Spencer asked, sighing.

She felt relieved that Toby and Brittany didn't seem to have anything real. Just friends, right? Maybe not even that, since he called her a slut.

"Well, I know this one guy who's hopelessly into you," he said, fidgeting his fingers.

"You do?" she said, hoping that the guy was him.

"I do. He's crazy for you," he quietly said. She could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Toby... is it you?" Spencer asked, feeling herself getting hot.

"I thought you would run away if you knew," Toby confessed.

They stared at each other intensely for a moment. His hands moved up her stomach, and were dragging against her breasts. She let out a moan, and straddled his hips. He continued to feel her body as he leaned closer to her face. His hands held her waist. She looped her arms around his neck, still straddling him, as their lips finally met. And they kissed.

It was so soft. It was so perfect. They had both kissed people before, but it never felt this amazing. It felt right. Spencer pulled back quickly, worrying that Hanna or her other friends would see her and tease her. She sat on Toby's lap. The two kept touching each other. Her hand grazed his crotch, and he used his hands to continue rubbing her body and touching her. But, he didn't want sex from her. He wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. He liked her. She liked him. And it felt perfect.

"Um," she quietly said, pulling herself off of his lap. "I'm going to get another drink."

"You're not coming back, are you?" he asked.

"I might," she said, feeling herself getting nervous. "I haven't spent any time with the girls yet. I... I'll be back."

He nodded his head sadly as she found her way around the party. Her three friends stood there, watching her. Aria grabbed her and pulled her towards their group.

"Spence, we need to talk," Aria said, her hazel eyes watching her sternly.

"Is there something going on between you and Toby?" Emily asked.

"Just because we walked away together?" Spencer snorted. "We're just friends, guys! There's nothing going on between us! God, why can't you see that?"

"Because!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "Friends don't feel each other up!"

"What?" Spencer choked.

"Don't play dumb," Aria said, and Emily nodded.

"We saw it," Hanna told her. "Toby feeling you up. So, you're 'friends', right?"


End file.
